Force Times Distance
by bbysail28
Summary: Crossover w Torque. Zenovia needs Brian's help when it comes to finding his stepsister Shane. Now Brian has to travel to Mexico where he meets some people he didn't expect and put an end to a L.A. drug lord.
1. Zenovia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing I own are my original characters and plot ideas. Torque and TFTF and 2F2F belong to their rightful owners not me. Just wanted to let you know so you can't sue. **

A/N: This is my first crossover fic. I'm only going to post a little bit of it. I want to know what you think about it. I think that it has potential. To make it simple on everybody all you have to do is click that little button and leave a review. To people that hate typing all you have to do is say yes or no. Thanks peoples. Now on to the sample.

Tej looked up from the car that he was working on as he heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up to the garage. He cleaned his hands off on a dirty rag and walked towards the front. He looked at the person on the bike and asked, "Uh, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Brian O'Connor."

"And you are?"

"Zenovia Daniels." The girl pulled off her helmet.

Tej took a second to appreciate the girl in front of her. She had on a black leather halter top with a pair of leather booty shorts. Her black fishnet stockings accentuated her brown legs and the black boots that she had on. Her eyes were and enticing color of green and her reddish brown hair was blowing in the wind. After looking at the girl in front of him, the only thing that Tej could say was, "Daaammmnnn."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, he's in here. Follow me." Zenovia set her helmet on the black of her bike and followed Tej inside.

"Yo Brian?"

"Yea cuz."

"There's a girl out here to see you."

"A'ight. Hold on." Brian came out the back a minute later. "Do I know you?"

"No, but my brother knew your sister."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah."

Zenovia sat down on a chair while Brian sat down on the counter and Tej stood. Zen took a deep breath before saying, "My brother Junior was killed by Henry James, leader of the Hellions, over a drug deal that my other brother, Trey, wasn't going to let happen. You sister's boyfriend Ford hid a million dollars worth of Crystal meth from James. It ended up where a crooked FBI Agent tried to kill your sister and her friends. In the end, James and the FBI agent were killed. Ford was killed by Agent Henderson. My brother, Trey, and his girlfriend were killed leaving me in charge of the Reapers. The Reapers are the motorcycle gang that my brother was the leader of."

"Ok so what does this have to with me?"

"I need your help. Somebody is trying to find your sister, and when they do I don't think they're gonna wanna have lunch."

"Ok, I always knew my crazy sister was gonna get me killed one day. By the way, do you have any idea where she is?"

"I think Mexico."

"Figures. How the hell did you find me?"

"None of ya business."

Tej, who had been standing quietly the entire time, decided that it was time for him to speak. "Shawty, I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah, we look nothing alike though. She's my stepsister. We're as close as regular brother and sister though. So when do you want to leave, Zenovia?"

"First of all, my mom was high on medication when she named me so please call me Zen. Second, it all depends on when you want to leave."

"The best time would be Friday after the races."

"That's fine with me. Gives me three days. In the meantime, I'm gonna find a hotel. Let me give you my cell…"

"Wait, I got an extra room. You can sleep here," Tej said.

"You sure about that?"

'Yeah, ma."

"A'ight then. Lead the way," Zen said as she pushed her sunglasses back on her face.

Tej was walking with Zenovia down the dock towards his boat. "So Zen, you grew up in California?"

"Yeah, L.A. You?"

"Pennsylvania. Moved out here when I turned 18."

"Nice garage you got here."

"Thanks."

"Too bad cars suck."

Tej laughed a little at that and said, "Are you sure about that?"

"Would you like to test my theory?"

"Anytime."

There was a silence between them as they got to Tej's boat. Zenovia looked at him and said, "Do you know where I can get some food?"

"How about I take you to lunch?"

"Tej, are you hitting on me?"

"That depends on whether you like it or not," Tej said with a laugh.

"I'll think about it. I'll meet you back in the garage in five." Zenovia licked her lips and walked around him.

Tej watched her go in before saying what had been running through his mind the entire time. "Daammnnn."


	2. Family Tree

A/N: Hello folks!! Sorry it took me so long to update. My schedule has been so hectic that I hardly have time to sleep .lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to say thanks to every person that reviewed. You all made me smile when I read them and I felt bad when I couldn't update as fast as I wanted to. Special thanks to Tempest. Your review helped me so much. BTW, I'm from where the word shawty originated. Shawty is basically anybody. It can be a girl ur hitting on or just a random person. I still say it. Lol. Anybody else that can offer help, you will be greatly appreciated. Ok enough talking, here's my update…

Zen met Tej back in the garage a few minutes later. She had changed into a white tank and a pair of jeans. Tej smiled when she came into the door. Zen noticed this and said, "What you smiling for?"

"Cause I see something I like."

"Keep looking, no touch."

"Why not? I know a sweet thing like you don't bite."

"You never know. I can get pretty mean when I'm mad."

Tej laughed before leading her to his truck. He took her to a pizza joint that was down the street from the garage. They had already ordered when he decided to strike up a conversation. "So tell me about your family."

"My dad died when I was born. Leaving Trey as the man of the house. My mom was trying her hardest, but Junior wasn't helping much. He was such a hard-headed punk. Trey started The Reapers when he was 20. Mom was so proud of him. Then Junior started messing with drugs. It went all downhill from there. I knew something was up when they didn't show up to my graduation party. That was the night James murdered Junior. Then Trey was killed, it was too much for my mom. It broke her."

"What about you?"

"Me, it hurt. It hurt like hell. More when Trey died, than when Junior did. Junior was always an ass to me, but he had some good moments. Trey was my protector. The one who had my back no matter what went down. Now all I got is me."

There was a silence between them as the waiter set the pizza down on the table. Zen put a slice on her plate before saying, "Enough about me. Tell me about you."

"I grew up in Pennsylvania. Papa was a rolling stone. My mom died when I was ten from cancer. I have two older brothers and a baby sister. I left when I was 18. Met Suki and Jimmy at one of the races, started the garage, and the rest is what you see."

"You race?"

"Used to. Until I hit a wall doing a buck 20. Since then, all I do is organize and collect. Jimmy, Brian, and Rome fix the cars. Suki does the paints. Bri, Rome, and Suks race and I collect mutual respect. Rome eats us out of a house and a home."

Zen laughed.

"So you got a man?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, not really."

"If you must no, no I don't have one, but that don't mean I'm looking for one either." Zen winked at him and went back to eating.

Friday came quickly leaving the team with a few hours before they were to pull out. It was agreed that Suki and Jimmy would stay behind and watch the garage. Tej's baby sister was coming down to organize the races. Tej, Rome, and Brian were going to Mexico with Zen.

Zen looked at the new paint job that Suki had given her bike. It was white with a black widow on it. There was a web that was spun across the entire bike with her name on the front. Tej was still hitting on her. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she just wanted to know him better before she considered talking to him that way.

She looked at all the cars that were beginning to pull in along the street. She was so used to seeing that number in bikes, not cars. She smiled as Tej came over to her and said, "We'll pull out as soon as Brian gets down racing. By the way, I'm loving the outfit."

She had on a black racing leather outfit. The word Reapers was across the back. On the front was a picture of a butterfly and on the front she had Black Butterfly. She winked at him and said, "Thanks. That was my nickname. Shall we join the rest?"

They left as soon as Brian got done racing. Zen was on her bike and Tej drove his truck. Brian and Rome refused to drive in the same car because they wanted to play cat and mouse up and down the highway. Zen thought that they wanted to see who could kill each other the first. It would take them at least 4 days to get to Acapulco, Mexico. They would rest during the day and ride during the afternoon and night. At night, there would be less cops around and they could drive as fast as they wanted.

All throughout the rest of the night, the weather was perfect. But around 5:00, Mother Nature decided that she wanted rain. They paused under the closest bridge and let Zen put her bike on the back of Tej's truck. She pulled the tarp over it and hopped in the car with Tej.

"You sure you know how to drive this thing?"

"Do you know how to ride a bike?"

"Hell yeah. But there's a difference between me and you."

"Whatever. Put your seatbelt on princess, because you're about to learn something."

"Oh really. Oh might one, what am I going to learn?"

"That when it comes down to it in the end, cars run things. Period."


	3. Conversations

A/N: I know, I know…Where the hell have I been for the past two years? Don't shoot me! Life caught up with me, but now I've decided to return from the dead. So be looking out for me to definitely finish this story and possible start a new one. I love reviews so hit me up. Peace out ya'll.

Tej put his car into 6th gear and sped up past Rome and Brian. Zen was about to say something when Rome's voice rang throughout the truck saying, "Ah brah, I hope you don't think that big ass truck of yours gon' keep up with me."

Tej laughed before picking up the hidden walkie talkie and saying, "Brah, you ain't got nothing on me. It don't matter about what's under the hood, it's about who's driving. And I got skills so you betta watch out."

"Whatever cuz. Try and keep up with this." Rome sped up and cut in front of Tej. He sped up again before kicking the car in reverse and doing a 180 degree turn. He stuck his middle finger out the car.

Brian laughed and said, "Cuz, stop stealing my moves. You can't do them as good as me. You ain't got shit on me."

Tej picked up the radio and said, "I'm bout to do it old school partner." Tej sped up the truck and hit the front bumper of the Rome's Eclipse. Rome was still driving backwards at this point. Tej slowed down before doing it again.

"Hey punk, don't mess up my grill."

"This is only the beginning brah." Tej slowed down before gunning it and cutting in front of Rome. Rome was still driving backwards and Brian wasn't letting him turn around.

"You gon' get enough of stealing my stuff cuz."

"Hey brah. Let me turn around." Whenever Rome would try to go right, Brian would cut him off and did the same thing when he tried to go left. Tej drove in front of him completely blocking Rome's view. The only thing he could see was the back of Tej's truck. Tej would slow down and speed up but would never fully pull away. "A'ight brah, you got it."

Tej laughed, "Damn skippy I got it. Get yo own material." Tej pulled away and Brian let Rome turn around. Zenovia sighed in the car. It was going to be a long ass trip.

When morning came, Zenovia suggested that they stop at the nearest motel. Tej picked up the walkie-talkie and told the boys to get off at the next exit. The first thing that they saw when got off was a Motel 6.

Tej parked the car while Zenovia went in. She came out a few minutes later with two sets of keys. "Okay boys. All they had left was two rooms. One has a queen bed and the other one has two twins. Me and Tej will take the queen while you two get the twin. Get some rest boys. We leave as soon as the sun is down."

Rome mock saluted to her while Brian gave him a slap on the back of his head for his trouble. "Hey punk," Rome said as they walked towards their room.

Tej walked towards the back of his truck and pulled out their bags. "Lead the way Zen." Zen smirked at him before walking towards the room.

Zenovia took her shower first while Tej sat and watched TV. She walked out the bathroom door in a white tank and black sweat pants. "Damn girl, I never knew a simple tank and sweat pants could be so sexy."

Zen laughed at him and said, "Nice try Romeo. Go ahead and take your shower."

"Whatever, you know you want this girl."

"Boy if you don't go ahead..." Tej laughed before going in the bathroom.

Zen waited until she was sure he was taking a shower before she took care of much needed business.Zen pressed 2 on the speed dial of her cell phone. The phone picked up on the third ring.

"Hello," said the woman on the other end.

"Hey ma."

"Zenovia. How you doin' baby?"

"I'm fine ma. How are you?"

"I'm good. Today I went down to the store and picked up a few things. I baked a cake and brought a few other things for around the house. How's everything going?"

"It's fine ma. We should be in Mexico pretty soon."

"Did you find him?"

"No, but I'm sure I will. He can't be too far off."

"You'll find him baby. Don't worry."

"Thanks ma. Can I speak to her?"

"She's taking a nap, but I'll tell her you called."

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She misses you, but she's OK. She helped me bake a delicious chocolate cake."

"Ma, don't be eating too much sweets."

"Oh, shut up. I'm fine. I'm sure she'll be happy you called. Maybe you should call later on. She should be awake then. She'll want to talk to you."

"I probably will Ma, but listen I gotta go. I love you and give her a kiss for me."

"I love you too baby. Bye Bye now."

"Bye ma."

Once Zenovia got off the phone with her mom, she pressed 3 on the speed dial. The phone picked up on the first ring. "Dallas"

"Dallas, it's Zen."

"How you doing, baby girl?"

"I'm fine. How's everything with the crew?"

"We cool here. Nothing much happened. Just a few races and stuff. Nothing new."

"Any new information turn up for me?"

"No, but we still got people looking into it."

"Good, keep that going."

"Yeah, of course. How are them people? You don't need back up do you?"

"No, it's fine. They're straight. No problems. I got it under control."

"You got something for defense on you right?"

"Don't worry about that Dallas."

"What are you thinking?! You're supposed to always-"

"Dallas!! Remember who you're talking to. I said I got it under control."

"Sorry boss."

"You better be."

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt. You know we couldn't take it if we lost you too. It would be the end."

"I know. I'm being careful."

"Good then. Did you find him?"

"I swear you and my mom are exactly the same way."

"Zen..."

"No, not yet, but he can't be that far off. Don't worry I'll find him."

"You need to."

"I know. Are you watching are for ma and-"

"Of course. I don't even know why you asked. They're taken care of, but they don't know it."

"That's good. They don't need to know. You know how ma is."

Dallas laughed and said, "I love the way your mom is."

Zen laughed too, but stopped when she heard the shower stop. "Dallas, I gotta go. You know how to reach me. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Be careful Zenovia."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."


	4. La Gasolina

A/N: Hey people! I notice my long lost friend Cheer (hi cheery dear!) has upload so I decided to join the party and doing some myself. I hope you enjoy. Sorry about the wait. Keep sending reviews and motivate me to write faster. LOL.

Zenovia pretended to be watching TV when Tej came back into the room. "Who were you talking to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I thought I heard you talking."

"Nope, probably just the TV."

"Hmm...Ok."

"Look, I'm tired. Can we just go to sleep?"

"Sure."

"Don't get any ideas, smart ass."

"Zen, why must you continue to reject me?"

"Have you considered the idea that maybe I'm not interested in you," she said as she cut the TV off and crawled under the covers.

"Sure, or have you considered the fact that maybe you're scared to make a move," Tej said as he followed suit.

"You wish. Sorry Tej. First of all, you don't even know me like that. There's so much you don't know."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"You'll find out all in good time. So until then, I'm sorry. No thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"What would happen if I did this," Tej said as he leaned over and brought his lips to meet hers. He kissed her lips slowly, yet passionately. He waited until she granted him access, before slipping his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back and minutes later because they needed air. She put her arms around his neck and leaned into him as he started to kiss her neck. She grabbed his right earlobe between her teeth before lightly kissing it. One of his hands was tangled in her hair. She was snapped back to reality when she felt his hands begin to lift her shirt.

"Tej."

"Hmm," he said from his position in her chest.

"Tej stop."

Tej sighed deeply before lifting his head. "You sure?"

"I'm sure Tej. Stop."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. I have a reason for doing all of this."

"Why not let go of reason and just go with the flow?"

"Because I can't! Let's just go to sleep."

Tej didn't say anything to her. He just turned away from her and went to sleep. Zenovia reached over and cut off the light before doing the same thing.

And so it went on like that for the next couple of days. Tej had been avoiding talking to her and when he did, he only said the bare minimum. When it rained, she was forced to suffer through awkward silences between them in the car. By the time, they had reached Mexico; she had had enough of it. Once they checked into a motel, the first thing that she decided was that all of them needed to go out. She knocked on Tej and Rome's hotel room. She and Brian had been sharing a room since that day in the hotel room. Rome opened the door wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Hey playboy," she said. Rome smiled at her before taking a bite of the sandwich that was in his hand. "We're going out tonight."

"Where?"

"Don't worry about that. I got that covered. Now if you're a good little boy, I'll see about tracking down some circuits."

"Sounds good to me. What did Bri say?"

"He's all for it."

"Cool with me. Tej probably won't have a problem with it either."

"Good. Get some sleep and then we'll meet up at 8 o'clock."

"All right." He closed the door and told Tej of the plans.

That night, they all met up in the front of the hotel at 8 o'clock sharp. Zenovia was wearing a long pair of red leather riding pants. She was wearing a red corset with red satin ribbons going up the back. Her black leather riding jacket created the ensemble. Her hair was curly and flowing down her shoulders. Brian had worn something simple. A black shirt, a pair of khaki pants, and his favorite black Converses. Rome was wearing a black tank and jeans. Tej was wearing a blue Dickie's Jump Suit and a pair of white tennis shoes. Zen got on her bike and sped off expecting the boys to follow her. She drove slow until she saw them come up behind her. They drove for about 10 minutes before Zen took a quick right and led them down an alley. It opened up to this huge parking lot. It was called _La Gasolina_. It was obviously named after the famous Daddy Yankee song. Zen unzipped her jacket before walking to the front doors of the club.

"Hey brah, how the hell she gon' get us past this long ass line," Rome asked.

"Hell I don't know. Why don't you ask her," Tej replied.

"None of ya'll got faith. Just watch and wait," Brian said. So they did exactly that. Zen walked up to the bouncer and had an entire conversation with him in Spanish. Brian knew some Spanish and from what he could gather, she said something about her knowing the owner he was sure he heard the words _la gasolina_. The next thing he knew, the bouncer pulled back his red rope and let them in.

"Damn girl, I didn't know you had it like that," Rome said before walking in.

"Please boi, I got it like that and more. You haven't even begin to see me work my magic." Rome and Brian laughed before walking in.

"You keep acting like that and I'm gonna think you're working for the government," Brian said.

Zen laughed before saying, "Me and Johnny Law ain't even on speaking terms, let alone working together." All of them laughed.

Zen sat down at the bar and looked out at the crowd while waiting for the bartender. She smiled when she saw Brian talking to some girls while Rome was dancing with some other ones. It looked like Tej was looking for some circuits so he could make some money. She heard the bartender come up to the bar in front of her. She ordered a rum and coke before asking for Luis. The bartender wanted to know why she wanted him. She turned around and showed him the back of her jacket. He nodded and gave her the drink. He pointed towards the back of the club. She could see two huge men obviously carrying guns blocking the view of one particular booth. She threw a fifty dollar bill on the table and told him to keep the change. The bartender flashed her huge smile. She returned it before walking towards the booth.

The two guards were wary of her when she walked up, but after she showed them the back of her jacket, she was let in. "Luis."

"Zen?" She smiled as she was embraced by the man.

"How ya been," she asked.

"Straight."

"How's my girl Carmen?"

"She's fine. I know she'll want to see you. Especially since she has some good news to tell ya. Go get Carmen." One of the guards nodded before walking off.

Zen smiled and said, "Have they turned up?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Every Saturday. I'm guessin they live in the area."

"Tonight is Saturday."

"I know."

"So that means..."

"Yup."

"Around what time?"

"Should be between the next two hours."

"Good. I need something to keep my friends busy."

"Like what?"

"Circuits."

"Cars right?"

"Yeah."

"Already got you covered. Look." Zen turned to see Brian, Rome, and Tej going out the door with some other people. She picked up the walkie talkie that she made Brian carry and said, "Where the hell are you guys going?"

"We got some circuits. We should be back within the next hour. You okay?"

"Fine."

"I don't see you?"

"That's because I don't want to be seen. Have fun."

"How's everything with the set," Luis asked as he took a sip of the wine he was drinking.

"Everything's straight. It's been hard, but we're making it."

"How's your mom?"

"She's fine. Your mom helps with the bad days."

"Good. Mi mama is good at that."

"Yeah. She misses you, your mom, I mean."

"I don't want to talk about that Zen."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I know who you're looking for."

Zen looked at him with a confused stare before saying, "I'm looking for Shane and

Ford."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"You're looking for him."

Zen took a deep breath. "How did you know?"

"Cuz I know you Zen. We grew up together. Hell we were best friends."

"Are best friends. Still are. We just drifted apart after..."

"Dammit Zen."

"No, I'm tired of avoiding it Luis. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

"Your mom don't think it was."

"Dammit Zen, I killed him."

"But you had a good reason to. He almost beat your mom to death."

"Zen, he was my father. My own damn father!"

"He was my fucking father too!"

Luis looked at her with a shocked face. He opened and closed his mouth several times

before managing to say, "What?"

"Never knew that did ya?"

"No."

"Long story short. My mom, your dad, drunk, sex, me."

"How did you find out?"

"My mom told me."

"Does mi mama know?"

"Yes. My mom told her. They're fine. That's why your mom doesn't care. She just

wants you to come home Luis."

"It still doesn't change the fact that I killed him."

"But it was all self defense. He almost beat your mom to death. And yes you killed him.

But it was an accident. You were trying to protect your mom. It was instinct to you. You

did the right thing."

"But Zen-"

"But Zen nothing . Look I love you Luis. I love you because you're my best friend. I

love you because you've always had my back no matter what. Most importantly I love

you because you're my brother. Promise me one thing. Just call her."

"Ok."

"Thank you," she said as she hugged him.

"Damn, all this love in here. Can a girl get some," a female voice said from in front of

them.

"Carmen, are you pregnant?!"

Brian and Rome walked back into the club with huge smiles on their faces. They

just walked away with over 20 grand in cash from a bunch of punks who thought they

could race. Tej smiled at the racer chasers who were following him and the boys in the club. He ran his hand over the 'mutual respect' that was in his pocket. 'Fuck Zen. She'll see what she missing one day. And when she do, I'll think about it.' Tej thought as he began talking to one of the females that who attached herself to his arm.

Zen was about to go check on the boys when she heard one of the bodyguards say, "_Estan aqui_" They're here. Zen looked at Luis with a questioning eye. He nodded silently at her. She picked up her walkie talkie and said, "Brian walk towards the back of the club where the two huge men are. You'll see."

"Roger that."

A few seconds later, Brian approached the booth. "Quick introductions. Brian this is Luis and his wife Carmen. Luis, Carmen this is Brian. Luis owns this club."

"Nice to meet ya. Wassup?"

"They're here," Zen said.

"They? I guess you mean Shane and Ford," Brian replied.

"Along with the others, yes."

"Ok so what do we do?"

"We don't do anything. You and I are the only ones that will talk to them. Tej and Rome will come later."

"Ok."

"I'll catch ya later Luis. Bye Carmen."

"Nice meeting you." Carmen and Luis nodded silently before going back to their conversation. "Follow me."

Zen watched as Shane, Ford, Val, Nina, and Dalton all sat down at a table. Shane sat in Ford's lap making out while Nina, Val, and Dalton were having a conversation. She noticed that Nina was holding hands with Val. Dalton was just the fifth wheel. 'Always has been and always will be' Zen thought. Zen walked quietly with Brian behind her. "You'll have to make the introductions. They don't know who I am." Brian nodded before stopping in front of the table. Brian stood next to Ford and Shane and cleared his throat. Once they stopped to look at him, he said, "Well ain't that ironic. The first time that I see my fucking sister in over three years, she's making out with some man in the middle of a damn club, in the fucking middle of a club."

"Brian?"

"Yeah Shane." Shane hopped out of Ford's lap and got up to hug her brother.

"Long time, no see," Brian said with a laugh.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Zen."

"Oh shit."

Dalton saw the white boy standing next to the table as if he was waiting on something. "Who the hell is he," he asked Val.

"Hell if I know. Why don't you ask him," Val replied before finishing his conversation with Nina. Dalton was about to do just that when he spotted her. She was here. He didn't know why she was here, but she was. That's all that mattered. Apparently she could tell he was thinking about her, so she caught his eye. It was something about the way she looked at him, that he could tell that something was up. It wasn't good either. "Oh shit," he said.


End file.
